Setan Kecil Kakashi
by Hitam Putih
Summary: Hatake Kakashi tak pernah tahu mengapa ia selalu bisa ditaklukan oleh setan kecil yang selalu mengganggu harinya yang tenang/ KakaSaku/ AU


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Rate M untuk segala yang ada di dalam fic ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Setan Kecil Kakashi<strong>

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi menghembuskan napas berat, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi yang terasa nyaman. Kembali ia melirik kertas yang sejak tadi membuat dirinya merasa gagal. Rasanya, ia ingin mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya ini. Menjadi seorang guru Sekolah Menegah Akhir ternyata membuat laki-laki berumur seperempat abad lebih itu pusing kepalang. Seharusnya dulu ia mengambil pekerjaan menjadi guru Sekolah Dasar, atau maksimal Sekolah Menengah Pertama, dan yang penting bebas dari setan kecil yang selalu mengganggunya.<p>

"Kaka-sensei,"

Nah, lho yang dijadikan masalah sudah datang.

Setan kecil itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Kakashi, sebelum dengan santai mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi di depannya. Bahkan dengan lancangnya meminum kopi miliknya di atas meja depan mereka.

"Aku haus, Sensei." Setan kecil itu lagi-lagi memamerkan senyum andalannya.

Kakashi menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap sosok yang tak lain muridnya sendiri.

"Bisakah, kau mengerjakan soal matematika ini dengan serius, Namikaze Sakura?" Ia meletakkan kertas yang sedari tadi menjadi pikirannya. Menatap sosok di depannya serius.

Perempuan yang disebut Sakura hanya melirik sekilas apa yang ia tunjukan sebelum kembali menikmati acaranya bermain _Handphone. _

"Bahkan nilai Naruto saja lebih baik daripada kau, Sakura," sindirnya kemudian.

Sakura menyimpan _Handphone_ miliknya, monopang dagu sembari mengerling sebal ke arah gurunya. "Jangan samakan aku dengan si bodoh itu, Sensei. Jelas-jelas aku lebih—eh, tapi sangat pintar dari si bodoh itu," jelasnya bangga.

Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil tempat berdiri di samping setan kecil itu. "Kurasa Minato-sensei akan kaget mendengar anak perempuannya selalu mendapat nol di setiap ujian matematika." Ia mengambil _Handphone_ miliknya, pura-pura menelepon orang yang dimaksud.

"Sensei tak akan berani melakukan itu." Lagi-lagi Sakura meremehkannya.

"Oh, baiklah. Akan aku laku—"

"Sakura... Aaaahhhh..."

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi membeku. Mendelik tajam menatap tayangan yang tergambar di _Handphone _Sakura. Ia lupa di depannya ini bukan sembarang murid, namun setan kecil yang akan selalu mengganggu hidupnya.

* * *

><p>Kakashi tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang. Membiarkan setan kecil itu kembali merusak akhir pekannya yang seharusnya damai. Mendelik ia menatap teman seperjalanannya pulang, namun yang ditatap seakan tak peduli dengan dirinya. Entah Kakashi lupa berapa kali ia menghela napas pasrah di sore ini.<p>

"Aku baru sadar ternyata Kaka-sensei seksi juga." Perempuan kecil itu cekikikan menatap layar _Handphon_-nya. "Lihat, Sensei." Ia mendekatkan ke arah wajahnya, "Bahkan aku ingat Sensei sampai membuat aku mencapai puncaknya berkali-kali. Hihihhi..." Kakashi tak peduli apa yang diucapkan Sakura, yang ia inginkan sekarang mengantar perempuan ini pulang ke rumahnya.

"Malam ini aku tidur di rumah, Sensei."

CKIIITTT

Mobil itu mendadak berhenti melaju, membuat Sakura mengaduh kaget.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya, Namikaze Sakura," serunya tak terima.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, Sensei." Ia mengerling genit sekarang. "Bukannya seharusnya Sensei senang karena aku menginap lagi di rumah, Sensei," lanjutnya.

Kembali Kakashi melajukan mobilnya. Melaju membelah sore yang semakin tenggelam.

* * *

><p>Seakan seperti rumah sendiri Sakura memasuki apartemen Kakashi tanpa rasa canggung. Melemparkan tasnya sebelum memasuki kamar yang sangat dikenalnya. Membuka lemari di sana untuk mengambil pakaian Kakashi yang sekiranya ia sukai sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.<p>

"Sensei," panggilnya.

Terdengar sahutan dari luar kamar sebelum muncul dari balik pintu kamar itu.

"Mau ikut mandi denganku, Kaka-sensei," tawarnya jail.

Kakashi menggeleng lemah. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Sakura lenyap dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Bahkan untuk saat ini ia selalu tak pernah menang dari setan kecil itu.

.

.

.

Gemericik air terdengar nyaring seperti meninabobokan Kakashi. Namun ia penasaran juga apa yang Sakura lihat di _Handphone_-nya sampai-sampai meliriknya genit sepanjang jalan pulang tadi. Tak sulit menemukan benda berwarna pink itu, tak susah juga menemukan beberapa folder file yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Ia menyernyit geli mendapati namanya tertulis di salah satu folder di sana. Terdapat dua folder lagi di dalamnya, yang satu ia buka berisi foto-foto dirinya dengan Sakura maupun fotonya yang tak ia tahu setan kecil itu dapat dari mana. Folder kedua membuatnya kembali menyernyit heran pasalnya setiap ia klik selalu muncul folder lain di dalamnya, hingga sepuluh kali folder kosong ia dapati akhirnya folder terakhir berjudul "Kakashi lope Saku" membuat ia terbelalak tak percaya. Di sana, di dalam folder tak menarik itu terdapat hampir 50 video berdurasi cukup lama yang berisikan beberapa adegan dimana mereka sedang bergemul maupun video saat ia mandi. _Shock. _Pastinya. Bahkan ia tak pernah tahu darimana Sakura mendapatkan video yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia mereka dan rahasianya sendiri.

"Kalau mau minta videonya tak usah sembunyi-sembunya gitu, Sensei. Pasti akan kukasih berapapun Sensei minta." Ia mengertakkan giginya menahan emosi. Bahkan setan kecil itu tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun telah mengganggu privasinya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini, Sakura?" geramnya.

Sakura tak langsung merespon. Direbahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur milk Kakashi. "Itu adalah rahasiaku, Sensei." Ia menatap bersalah sekarang, "Jadi maaf ya, Kaka-kun."

"..."

"Percuma Sensei hapus, soalnya aku masih punya banyak di rumah." Saudara kembar Namikaze Narutu itupun tertawa menang.

Tentu saja Kakashi geram mendapati sikap cuek Sakura. Beribu spekulasi muncul di pikiranya. Bagaimana kalau Minato-sensei—orang yang sejak dulu begitu ia hormati—mengetahui perihal video itu. Kakashi sepertinya harus memesan tanah lapak untuk tempat ia disemayangkan nantinya. Ia akan sangat mengecewakan orang yang sudah ia anggap ayahnya sendiri.

"SAKUUURAAAAA... KAUUUU...AAARRRGGHHHHHH..."

"Dengan ini biarpun aku tak mengerjakan soal ujian itu pastinya Sensei akan dengan baik hati memberikan nilai sempurna untukku. Iyakan, Sensei?" serunya menang.

* * *

><p>Dari dulu Kakashi tak pernah habis pikir, seberapa marahnya ia kepada Sakura tak bisa lebih dari setengah jam lamanya. Ia tak juga tahu sihir apa yang telah Sakura berikan kepadanya sampai ia begitu takluk pada setan kecil yang selalu merusak hari tenang. Sepertinya niatnya untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya semakin menguat. Kalau ia terus berada di Konoha dan menjadi guru Sakura, perempuan kecil itu tak akan pernah serius menjalani jenjang pendidikannya. Mungkin dengan itu Sakura akan serius dengan apa yang ia kerjakan tanpa embel-embel hanya untuk mengganggu harinya.<p>

Ia mendekap erat tubuh kecil dalam pelukannnya. Setan kecil yang merepotkan Kakashi akhirnya tertidur dengan peluh membasai tubuhnya. Mereka bergemul dalam waktu yang cukup panjang hari ini, bahkan ia juga merasa lelah meladeni setan kecil yang selalu ia cintai. Ya, Namikaze Sakura adalah miliknya. Setan kecil itu hanya milik Hatake Kakashi.


End file.
